Angel voice
by Heroine Riejj
Summary: When Yahiro heard Megumi moved on he realized he love her. Not letting her go he tries to tell her but then Megumi get's into a coma. Doctors say there is no change for her anymore... what will happen with our favorite violet haired guy? YxM YxAlisa?:O
1. Realizing

**This is a continue on the manga because Alisa and Finn will be in here and they don****'t appear in the anime….  
You properly call me crazy because this is a YahiroXMegumi and a YahiroXAlisa story. As far I remember of the manga… Yahiro never met Alisa so this is going to be okay… I guess… Aoi is going to kill Yahiro xD haha sorry but I'm a AoiXAlisa fan just as I support all canon couples of special a… But lets start with the story okay... **

XxX

"SHE'S WHAT?" Yahiro shouted. In front of him stood Sakura with her boyfriend. The brother of the girl that liked him.

"She is tired of waiting for you" he said. "You're to late"

"Jun…" Sakura whispered. "Don't say it like that…"

"So she is like done with me?" Yahiro asked.  
"Yes." Jun said. "And I thought you might want to know because else you will figure out yourself and you two would get in a fight. And my sister will get hurt then. So just stay away from her."

"Jun…" Sakura said. "Calm down…"

"Let's go Sakura." Jun took the girl with her arm and pulled her along out of Yahiro's house.

XxX

The rest of the day Yahiro was to busy for thinking about the conversation and the girl… But that evening when he was finally done with all the paper work she shoot in his mind.

"Megumi…" He whispered. "Did you really move on… without me…" He looked at the picture he had on his deck. Megumi forced him to be a part of the picture. She hold his arm so he couldn't run away. Jun stood next to Megumi with an arm around Sakura. Also the other where in the picture. Ryuu and Finn stood behind Jun and Megumi. Hikari and Kei where next to Finn. Kei had his arm around Hikari who looked a bit uncomfortable. Tadashi stood next to Kei in his arms… "Akira…" The girl looked a bit up to see Tadashi and had a dreamy look on her face. Tadashi the fool had a big grin on his face. He know why Akira was with him. He had no worries and didn't care about anything accept his friends and Akira. And then there was him. He hurt Megumi a million times that it was a wonder they still where friends. But even now. Megumi was the reason he had these friends. Without Megumi. He would be alone. And this guy who was dating here would be standing next to her on pictures. And even worse… Megumi would use her voice to talk to him.  
Yahiro looked at the clock next to the picture. 09:00 pm showed it. Megumi properly was still in the park till 09:30 pm. If he hurried he could see her. Talk to her. Letting her see he loved her.

XxX

It didn't go like he was planning to do… He was planning to stay calm and tell Megumi to leave this guy for him. But Megumi wasn't alone. When Yahiro arrived she just took goodbye from her new guy. When the boy bent down to kiss her Megumi slightly turned her head so the kiss where on her cheek. The guy walked away and Megumi watched him walking.  
"He's quite a charmer isn't he." Yahiro whispered in her ear. He was standing behind her with his head on her shoulder.  
Shocked she turned around. 'Yahiro!'  
"So you still know who I am." Megumi watched Yahiro. He looked weird at her.

'What do you want?' Megumi asked.

"I wanted to talk to you…" Yahiro said. Megumi stared at him like he was an idiot. "You don't belong to him." Yahiro said looking at her.

'Of course not…' Megumi wrote. 'I'm supposed to stay waiting for you finally come around.' She didn't look happy. Also not upset… 'I'm tired of waiting Yahiro. You deserve happiness but so do I.'

"You aren't happy with him." Yahiro said.

'How do you know that?' Megumi looked angry now. 'You don't know a thing about me'

"I know more about you then you know." Yahiro said. "As example. I know you don't like this guy. You're just using him."

'For what? Making you jealous? You wouldn't care anyway.'

"What if I did care?" Yahiro asked. Hoping Megumi would notice the hint.

'Then I wouldn't care if you do care' Megumi opened her mouth. "You're not worth it."

"Don't talk…" Yahiro said.

"Why not?" Megumi answered. "It's not like you care. You never cared."  
"DON'T SAY SOMETHING THAT STUPID!" Yahiro started to shout. Megumi shook her head and walked away. "Hey, WAIT!" Yahiro shouted and walked after her. "I'm not done with you"

Megumi turned around and pretend she listened to everything Yahiro shouted. Yahiro shouted so hard he didn't heard anything but his own voice. When he was almost done with shouting at her he heard her say "Yahiro" sometimes. Still louder. Till.  
"YAHIRO!" Megumi shouted and pushed him a side. At that moment everything went so quick for Yahiro. He noticed he was laying on the street and that a car just missed him but hit Megumi.

"No…" he whispered. "Megumi!!!"

XxX

"She's in a coma." The doctor said. "I can't tell when she will be back. Maybe she will never wake up ever again."

Akira started to cry against Hikari who also had tears in her eyes. Kei wrapped his arms around the two girls so Hikari also could cry.

Sakura was being comforted by Finn who also came. Ryuu and Jun were in Megumi's room and properly already know it. Tadashi laid his hand on Yahiro's shoulder.  
"Why did this happen to her?" Yahiro asked him but Tadashi shook his shoulders. What could he say.

"Yahiro." Ryuu came out of the room. "You can go to her if you want to.." He walked to Sakura and Finn and hugged the girls.

Yahiro took a deep breath and walked into the room where Jun was about to leave.  
"I said to leave her alone." Jun said. "Look now what happened."

"It's not…" Yahiro started but he didn't finish. What did he want to say. That it wasn't his fault?

"It is…" Jun said. "It is your fault…" and he leaved the room.

Yahiro looked at the girl lying in the bed. Slowly he walked closer and sat on the chair that was next to the bed. He had no idea what to say… What if she did hear him if he told anything… So he sad there in silence.

"Yahiro" Kei was in the door opening. Yahiro looked up and Kei saw something new in his eyes. He walked to his childhood friend and put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, it will be alright. She won't leave you like this." Yahiro just nodded. "The girls and Tadashi also want see her and then we go. Can we give you a right."  
"Ja…" Yahiro said. "Thanks Kei. Just two more minutes."  
"Sure." Kei smiled to his friend. "Take care Megumi." And he leaved again.

"I'm sorry, Megumi" Yahiro whispered to the girl. "You only notice you something when you don't have it anymore. I had be sooner, realizing I did, I do, I will always…." He know he could say it. He was so focussed he couldn't hear the door opening with Tadashi and Akira in the opening. "…Love you." He finished. He pressed a kiss on her forehead and stood up.  
Then he noticed Akira and Tadashi. Akira had a shocked face and Tadashi just nodded.

"Forget what you heard." Yahiro mumbled when he passed them.

XxX

**En this is the end of the first chapter. Damn… this sucks… But it's getting better. I suck at starts but it's getting better I promise.**

**Next chapter name: Shattered.**


	2. Shattered

**Angel voice,  
Chapter 2: Shattered**

**Hey here is Chapter 2 of my story. Hope you all like it.  
Disclaimer(I forget this on last chapter..) I didn't, I don't, I will never own Special A.**

**Btw, I think Jun would be kind of OOC… since it's about his sister I think everyone will get it why he act like this. **

XxX

"Neh, Sakura" Hikari asked facing the girl. "How is Yahiro doing?"  
It's 6 weeks since Megumi's accident and there is no process. She still lies in the hospital and Yahiro didn't show his face around the S.A.

"I don't know…" Sakura said sad. "He's barely on school and if he is he ignores me." You could see in her eyes she couldn't see her best friend like that. "I was hoping Kei, Tadashi or maybe even Akira knew something." She looked at the three. Akira and Tadashi shook their head. "We didn't see him since he left the hospital room 6 weeks ago." Akira said. "And I can't forget what he said to her…"

"What did he said?" Sakura asked. "Did he finally admitted to he! Did he said he love her?"

"What?" Akira asked. "You knew?"

"Of course." Sakura said. "He just waited to long. Right Jun-kun?"

"Wait what?" Ryuu asked. "Do you two know more about this or what?"

"You all supposed to be smart right." Sakura said. " Jun and I went to Yahiro the same day as Megumi's accident. Saying she was seeing somebody else. That day Yahiro realized that he love Megumi."

"That means…" Kei said. "That Yahiro properly went to Megumi to said it to her and then Megumi got hit by a car right in front of him. It happened right for his eyes."

Nobody said a thing.

"you know…" Jun said and everyone looked at him. "The chance that Megumi would ever come out of het coma is very small… I think it's the best if we just move on with our lives… I know Megumi want it that way." The whole S.A. nodded. Jun looked at Sakura. "Sakura what's wrong?" he asked

"Who's ranked eight in your school?" Sakura asked. "Because… Well… he or she will be a S.A. member then…"

XxX

"Saiga-sama." A servant came into his room. "Takashima Kei is here and wish to speak to you."

Yahiro sighed, he was expecting Kei already. He heard that Sakura went to the S.A. today and of course she would talk about him.

"Yahiro." Kei said when he walked in.

"Kei…" Yahiro answered and looked at his friend who stared at him. Then Kei shook his head and smiled at him.  
"I never thought you would be hit so much thanks to this."

"What do you want Kei?" Yahiro asked.

"I want to know what happened. Why are you so touched by this? You even feel worse then Jun. And he and Megumi are twins."

"Because it's my fault Megumi isn't here anymore."

"She still is," Kei said. "She will ever be in our hearts. And it isn't your fault."

"It is." Yahiro said. "If I just listened to her she didn't have to push me aside."  
"Yahiro." Kei sat down. "Tell me what happened. Please, I want to help you."

Yahiro sighed. "If I tell you, please don't tell anyone. They will hate me…"  
"I'm sure they won't hate you. They're all worried about you. We are all friends. You, me, Akira, Sakura, Hikari, Tadashi, Jun, Ryuu, Finn and Megumi. There is still a change she will survive. But we still have to move on. Yahiro, if you want to move on to you have to tell me what happened."

After those words Yahiro told the story. How Jun and Sakura told him Megumi was dating someone and that he realized he loved her. How he knew where Megumi was and decided to confess to her. He didn't reminded what he all said to her and she still said 'Yahiro'. How she pushed him aside and got hit by the car.  
"After that everything went so fast…" Yahiro's eyes had tears in them. "Kei, it is my fault. If I just listened to her warnings. If I just realized sooner I love her, she still would be here."  
"Do she know how you feel now?" Kei asked.

"No, how can she know." Yahiro said.

"She's still here, she's in the hospital, maybe she still wait for you."  
"Do you think so?" Yahiro looked at his friend who nodded.  
"Let's go, I will come with you to the hospital." Kei stood up and took his hand out to his friend.

XxX

Megumi looked around seeing surrounded by white light. Where was she? Where was her eraser board?

"Megumi-chan" Then sounded. Megumi turned around to see a old woman in a beautiful white outfit.

"Grandmother?" Megumi asked and the woman nods. "That can't be, you're dead." Megumi was scared now. What happened. Then she reminded the car. "Am I dead?" she asked carefully.

"No, dear" The woman said and she walked to her granddaughter. "You've been in a terrible accident. And along somebody don't let you go you never will."

"I don't get it…" Megumi said.

"Somebody loves you so much Megumi, that he will die without you. Unless, he or she knows you love him to."  
"But, Everyone I love know I love him or her."

"Maybe, he never believed it, because he always thought it was just because you said it to make him happy."  
"Yahiro…" Megumi whispered. "Grandmother, why did Yahiro come to me at the park?"

The woman smiled and put Megumi's hand on Megumi's hart. "You have to find out that yourself." And she disappeared.

Megumi sighed and noticed the whiteness disappeared. _OMG! That's my body! _Megumi saw her own body lying on the hospital bed. Some doctors were around her.

"She's stabile again" one said. "But there are still no signs of making it or not."

Megumi sighed and looked around the room. The doctor and nurse left and two other people came in. She couldn't see them yet because she saw kind of blurry.  
"Don't worry, I'm sure she will forgive you" a voice said. Megumi recognized it as Kei.

"Ja…" the other said. "Thanks for being here with me, Kei" Megumi shocked. That couldn't be… she thought but the blurriness before her eyes went away and she saw Kei standing with Yahiro.  
"Yahiro…" Megumi whispered and she saw how Yahiro took her body's hand on the hospital bed.

"Do I have to wait outside?" Kei asked. Yahiro only nodded. After Kei left Yahiro sighed.

"Megumi, I'm so sorry…" He started. "You're already six weeks here and I only visited once.."

"Well, you're here now." Megumi said. Not expected Yahiro would hear but he looked shocked.

"Weird, I just thought I heard you talk." He started to talk to his body again. "But that's impossible… I just wanted to say, I'm really sorry that I never noticed how much I love you. And you're right. You deserved happiness. I'm sorry I ruined it for you… I even wonder if that guy ever visited you here… I will always have a place for you in my heart… But for now… I have to move on."

"Yahiro…" Megumi whispered as she saw how he kissed her forehead.

"Bye, Megumi-chan" Yahiro did let go of her hand and suddenly Megumi felt an emptiness inside of her. She had to let him go… right?

XxX

**The end :D of this chapter xD Sorry for the late update.**

**Also, there will be hints of other couples in this.. For example in the next chapter there will be some Ryuu and Finn moments xD I can't help it.. They are my second favourite couple… **


	3. Moving on

**Angel voice: Moving on**

XxX

"I can't believe my score is beaten by some new girl" Finn said sad. "Now I still have those stupid lessons.. I wonder who that new girl is.."

"Tsuji-kun!" then sounded and a girl run into the greenhouse in a s.a. uniform.

"How cute!" Akira shouted and hugged the girl.  
"Alisa.." Hikari said. "You're the new student?"

"Ja" Alisa replied. "I was lucky. I have beat the actually new member only by 0.01 %"

Finn really looked unhappy now. She pulled at her skirt_. Alisa already likes Ryuu_, she thought_. If she and Ryuu spend time with each other, she will make Ryuu fall for her._

Finn felt tears coming up and made her hands into fists. _I can't cry about this… Ryuu isn't even dating me… I can't say to Ryuu not to fall in love with Alisa…_

Ryuu noticed that Finn was acting strange. She had her face down and clutched her skirt. Ryuu then took her hand and Finn looked up at him.

"Alisa." Ryuu said then. "You do remember Finn, right?"  
Alisa looked at Finn and noticed Ryuu hold her hand. "Ow, Finn…" Alisa started. "Why are you wearing the girls uniform? Lost a bet?"

"Well, Actually I'm a girl, I acted as a boy for the sake of my country.."  
"Ow…" Alisa said not really paying attention to what she said but still looking and Ryuu and Finn holding hands. "That's nice of you…"

Finn now noticed Ryuu still holds her hand. She stood up so Ryuu would let go but he didn't it immediately. Slowly he did let go of her hand and Finn pulled her skirt straight.  
"Sorry I can't stay for you snacks, Akira. I have to go to class now." She gave Akira and Hikari a hug and walked to the door.  
"Finn, wait a second." Ryuu said and Finn stood still slowly turning around seeing the guy walking to her and stopping right in front of her so she couldn't go anywhere expect trough the door. "Let's have lunch together." He said with a smile. Finn nodded with a light blush. "Great, I will pick you up at your classroom." And he bent over her to kiss her cheek. Finn blush only got worse and she nodded again. Then she left the green house.

XxX

"Yahiro!" The pink haired girl shouted to a certain guy. She didn't expect him to turn around to face or even talk to her.  
"Yes, Sakura, something wrong?" He asked. Sakura looked weird to her friend.

"Well," She started. "Nothing wrong. Only that the new S.A. member starts today, and I was wondering if you want to come along to meet her."  
"Wasn't Finn studying so hard that she became ranked 8?" Yahiro asked.

"Yes, But some other girl beat her. So Finn isn't become a S.A. member."  
"And you want to met this new girl because you're afraid Jun actually may like her?" Yahiro asked. He knew Sakura very well. She wouldn't care if Finn came in the S.A. because Finn likes Ryuu. But if some random girl is the new S.A. member…

"Yes, So please go with me!" she said. "I don't want to go alone… They always ask me why you don't come along anymore. Even we know, you have it the hardest with this… I mean…" Sakura didn't know what to say anymore.

"It's okay, Sakura. I will accompany you." Yahiro said

"REALLY?" Sakura asked. Yahiro nodded. "Yippie!" She jumped up and down while clapping hands**(a/n: The one who guess where I got this from get's a free cookie!)** Akira told me the new one is a girl. You should go out with her! Then she can't claim Jun. That reminds me. Jun is…" Sakura kept on talking on her boyfriend and Yahiro pretend to listen.

XxX

"I'm not going to ditch classes, Ryuu" Finn said when lunch was over. "I will get problems if I do that."  
"Come on, Finn" Ryuu said. "Who can easily cover you up. They wouldn't mind if you're with us. Besides. Sakura is there to. And I know you don't want me to be stuck with Alisa…" He know she got her there.

"That's blackmailing Ryuu" Finn said and she looked kind of angry. Ryuu smiled and moved closer.  
"I can't help it I'm rather with Finn-chan then with Alisa…" He whispered softly but hard enough so she could hear him. He saw she got a blush on her face. "Let's go." And he took her hand.

"RYUU! FINN-CHAN" Sounded then and Sakura came their way.  
"Sakura-chan!" Finn shouted back. Then she saw Yahiro was with her. "Saiga-sama!" she thought Ryuu would let go off her hand now other people we're with them but he hold on to her.

"Hello Sakura, Yahiro" Ryuu said when they reached them. "We were just planning to go to the others. Care to join?"

"Of course." Sakura said. And took Yahiro's arm and drag him with her. "Don't chicken back now Saiga Yahiro!" She said and she looked at him with a straight face.

"Yes Madame" Yahiro replied.

"What's wrong with you two?" Finn asked carefully.

"Nothing, Coupe-san." Yahiro said.

Finn looked at Ryuu who only shocked his shoulders.

XxX

"WHERE ARE ALL THE SNACKS TADASHI!" Akira shouted and she hit his head. "They are supposed to be for our guests!"

"I didn't even touch them" Tadashi protested.

"And I should believe that!" Akira shouted. "Now I have to make new ones! I'll be back later" she apologized to Yahiro and Sakura who nodded. She gave a glare at Tadashi before walking to the kitchen.  
"Obnoxious woman…" he muttered. "I didn't even touch those snacks."  
The door went open and Alisa's head popped out. "Is Akira here?" she asked a little bit scary.

"No" Ryuu answered. "She went to the kitchen making some snacks."

"Okay." And Alisa walked farther. "I hope she isn't angry at me for already eating all the snacks.."

"YES!" Tadashi shouted. "I have to tell Akira this." And he ran to the kitchen.

"Ow, do we have guests?" Alisa asked and she made a little bow to Yahiro and Sakura.

"You must be Alisa." Sakura said nicely.

"Yes." Alisa said. "I'm Appleton Alisa" She looked passed Sakura where she saw Finn sitting close to Ryuu.

"Well it's nice to meet you" Sakura said. "I'm Ushikubo Sakura…" Sakura kept on talking but Alisa didn't pay attention. Yahiro noticed this. He saw the way Alisa looked at Ryuu and Finn. She was jealous… Or… just heartbroken… Who knows…  
"and… that guy over there" Sakura now said louder, getting attention from Alisa and pointing to Yahiro. "Is Saiga Yahiro"

Yahiro looked at Alisa who bowed again. She probably heard of him.

"Alisa." Yahiro started to talk. "Are you known with the city?"

"Not really Saiga-sama" she answered.

"Should I show you some places? Museum, zoo, restaurants?"

"I would like to Saiga-sama" She smiled.

Then Akira and Tadashi came back from the kitchen.

"Hey, Akira, Tadashi.." Sakura started. "Where are Jun-kun, Kei-kun and Hikari-chan?"

"Hikari challenged Kei to a match and Jun is dealing the judge job." Tadashi answered. "They must be come back any moment soon."

It was like you where speaking of the devil want just that moment Kei walked in with Hikari on his back. Her ankle taped in. Jun walked behind it.

"Nooo! Hikari-chan!" Akira started to cry. "What did this devil did to you"

"It's nothing bad, Akira" Hikari replied. "I just twisted my ankle.."

"JUN-KUN!" Sakura run the her boyfriend and hugged him. She gave him a really quick pick on the lips what only caused a little twitch on Jun's face, but for the farther, nothing happened.

Alisa sat down next to Yahiro. Already knowing that there would be any place for her on any other seat. She looked how Finn even moved closer to Ryuu when Sakura and Jun took place next to them.

The time passed by and Yahiro surprising had fun. The S.A. didn't mentioned Megumi once in their conversations. Sakura told him they never mentioned her that much. Just because it hurts them to… It was almost 5 p.m. when everyone stood up to leave.

"Shall we go on a date Saturday, Saiga-sama?" Alisa asked quiet to Yahiro.

"Sure" he replied. _See, I can do this… _"Let's meet in this cute café" he said and he gave her the name of it. She nodded and he saw her walking to a man he had seen before. He just didn't remember when.

"How was your first day, Appleton-san?" he asked her.

"It was nice, Aoi." Alisa smiled. "Kei-kun and Hanazono-san showed me the school. And Saturday Saiga-sama will show me some places in the city."

Aoi only nodded and opened the door off the limo for her and she stepped in. He followed himself.

XxX

**This chapter sucks xD but okay.. I hope you will still like it..**

**This story will have only 3 chapters left. 2 chapters of this story and maybe an epilogue chapter… Or.. If I don't write a epilogue and make a sequel…**

**Cookies for everyone who reviews!**


	4. Souls, spirits, angels?

**Angel Voice: ****Souls spirits angels?**

Woesj It's a new chapter! I know it took a while but I was a bit clueless about the story

Disclaimer: I still don't own special A class.

xXx

"Yahiro-san!" Alisa happily came walking to Yahiro who was on a park bench.

"Hello Alisa-san" Yahiro replied as she sat down next to him. It was two weeks ago since their date and they became friends. Most of the Special A were always fooling around that Alisa and Yahiro were dating but that didn't seem to annoy Yahiro. It somehow annoyed Alisa.

"Aoi isn't all to happy with me hanging out with some guy I barely know for 2 weeks. Lucky he didn't find a thing when he did a full background check about you. "

"It seems he worries a lot about you." Yahiro replied. _Just like Ryuu and Jun worried a lot about Megumi when she was with me.. _

"He's just doing his job.." Alisa replied somehow what sad. Somehow Yahiro sensed something.. Could it be.. "You like him more then you employee or friend.. Don't you?"

Alisa looked shocked at Yahiro. "Am I such an open book?"

"No, but I just realized some things.. The first is that you always somehow talk about Ogata-san. And now you was said that he only worried about you because it was his job to take care of you.. You have a crush on him!"

Alisa sighed. "It's more then just a crush… Every time I see him my heart skips at less on heart beat.. I miss him terrible when he is not around and I just want him to see me more then his job.." Alisa turned around to face Yahiro. "It's different then my crush on Ryuu. I liked Ryuu a lot but never missed him when he wasn't around me.. But I was still a child then.. I was only looking for this fairytale and a prince charming.. Aoi isn't close to a prince charming at all. You're even closer to prince charming then Aoi."  
Yahiro chuckled and then looked serious. "Tell him" he said.

"Tell him what?" Alisa asked.

"What you just told me. Don't be a fool and go tell him…" He hesitated for a moment but then decided to tell her. "You see, I was to late with telling Megumi I love her. And now she's in a coma. Everyone think I let her go, but I never have… She's in a coma for almost 2 months now and the chance she makes it out alive is very small… Maybe I should let go of her.."

"But what does that have to do with me and Aoi?" Alisa asked. "He isn't in a coma or death or anything.."

"But any moment everything can change." Yahiro said. "What if he's going to die any second now. Do you want him to die without knowing you love him or knowing he maybe loves you back?"

Alisa was quiet after a moment. She thought about it. "You're right.." she said then. "If something now happened to Aoi I would be broken… Him not knowing how much I love him.. He deserves it to know I love him…" She stared at Yahiro. "But that leaves me with one question…" Yahiro swallowed. This wasn't going to be a easy question. "Why are you here then? If you love Megumi don't give up. There is still a chance she makes it out alive.. Just.. Don't let go." Yahiro looked at her not understanding at all. "If you give up hope, you will let her go and if you let someone go.. You never or hardly see them ever again.." Yahiro nodded. "Just promises me, Yahiro.." Alisa stood up. "Don't let Megumi go. Not as long she's still alive." After those words she left, leaving a confused Yahiro behind. He didn't understanding at all.. He had to move on but not letting her go?

xXx

Megumi was following Yahiro for the past two weeks now and heard everything Alisa just said to Yahiro. She was just as confused as Yahiro. She thought, If Yahiro was happy, and moved on with his life she could die peacefully. But now. She didn't wanted that anymore. She wanted to live, with Yahiro by her side. Was that selfish? Would there be anyone who had any complains about that? Angels? Spirits? Gods? Others like she was now? "Don't let go.." she whispered. Unaware of her actions she wrapped her arms around Yahiro and laid her head on his shoulder. "Don't let me go."

xXx

Yahiro was so deep in thoughts he was shocked he heard a voice. And not just a voice. Her voice! He looked around him but nobody was around. Then he felt something around him. A ghost? A spirit? _No.. it's Megumi's soul.. _"Don't let me go…" It was barely a whisper but it was so clear to him. "I won't…" He whispered.. "I won't let you go. Not now. Not until you know how much I love you." He could just picture her face now. Probably with some blush. her eyes closed a bit and her sweet angel smile. Somehow he felt she was fading away. But not in his heart, only around him. Then it hit him. She was awaking! He had to go to the hospital.

xXx

Yeah.. This chapter sucks a lot.. But let's be happy. This story is coming to a end.

Only one chapter left called: **Angel awakes** and maybe a sequel/epilogue chapter after that.. Don't know yet because I don't have that free time and I'm starting this huge story project.. It's not going to be on fanfiction because it isn't a fanfiction :o it's a story with some OC of mine.. I think I'm going to post it on my DA.. so if everyone is interested you can find me on DA on **riejj**DOT**deviantarart**DOT**com **


	5. Angel awakes

**Angel voice: Angel awakes. **

**Please don't kill me…. This is the last chapter and I knew it took so long… But I was busy! School, friends, a lot of other stuff…**

xXx

"Yahiro has been at the hospital for the last two weeks non stop." Kei mentioned. The S.A club, excluding Alisa, including Sakura, Aoi and Finn where in the green house

"I know." Sakura said. "I don't get it.. He was in school for like 5 minutes 3 days ago and when I asked him where he has been he only mentioned 'hospital' and when I asked why he said: 'wait and see'." There was a weird silence after Sakura said that.

"Does anyone know where Alisa has been the last days?" Hikari suddenly asked. "I hardly saw her on school.."

"She's busy." Aoi mentioned. "She want to be accepted in this special school where they focus on special cooking lessons."

"She's leaving?" Akira asked

"Only if she gets accepted.." Aoi answered.

"Of course she will!" Hikari said. "Just wait and see. In a few days she will ran into here shouting: I PASSED!"

"Ow really…" Kei said looking straight at Hikari like he's just looking for a challenge.

"Yes! I challenge you! When do you think she will ran into here shouting I passed?"

"I think between now and five minutes." Kei said. "If I win, You will sleep at my place tonight. In my bed, with me." Kei smirked.

"Okay." Hikari said. "There is no way I can lose this challenge!" Just after she said that the door flow open and Alisa ran inside. "I PASSED!" she shouted.

"YOU KNEW SHE WAS DOING HER ENTERANCE EXAM TODAY!" Hikari shouted to Kei. "CHEATER!"

"I didn't know" Kei mentioned. "You will be sleeping with me tonight then." Hikari got a blush on her face. "Miss number 2"

"DON'T CALL ME MISS NUMBER 2!"

Just that moment Sakura's ringtone was heard. "It's Yahiro.." she said and she picked up her phone. "What's up Yahiro?" she asked. "Yes, I'm with them. … WHAT? SERIOUS! … Sorry, But you're not lying right? … We will come immediately."

"What's wrong Sakura?" Finn asked.  
"Nothings wrong! Something unbelievable just happened!"

"Megumi came out of her coma?" Alisa asked.

"No! Megumi came out of her coma!" Sakura shouted.

"That's what she said.." Kei looked at Alisa. "How did you know?"

"Just felt it" Alisa said and walked to Aoi. "Aoi…" she put up her puppy eyes. "Can you get the limo so we can go to the hospital all together?" Aoi gave her a look she immediately understand. "I will give you a kiss if you do it.." Aoi got some weird smile on his face and lowered his head. Alisa gave him a quick peck on his cheek.

xXx

"They're on their way…" Yahiro said to the doctor. "So she has amnesia?"  
"Not sure yet, she's been in a coma for a while now sot there is a chance. We hope as soon she sees her friends and family everything is alright.. You can go in already, Thank god you we're with her when she woke up.. Do you know if she have seen you?"

"I believe she didn't.." Yahiro said. "Is it save if she remembers me?"  
"If you're a good person it is." The doctor said. "Good luck anyway" and he walked away.

Yahiro sighed and opened the door.  
"Jun-kun, Ryuu-nii?" Sounded her voice. Her beautiful voice.

"They are on their way…" Yahiro said and closed the door walking to the bed. "Just like the others…"  
"Sorry, I still see a bit blurry." Megumi whispered. "Can you tell me what happened?"  
"You've had a terrible accident. You were in a coma for more than two months…"  
Megumi looked difficult and suddenly sat straight up in bed with shocked eyes. She looked straight and Yahiro's eyes who put his hand on her shoulder. "Relax, your brothers kill me if they see you this way."

"You love me." Megumi said ignoring what Yahiro just said. "You love me!" Yahiro was so admired by the face she had when she said that. It was all glowing and she had the brightest smile on her face. "Crazy girl." He muttered and gave a kiss on her forehead. "Go sit against the cushions, You don't want you beloved man to be killed right?"

"And you don't want your beloved woman waiting for a kiss right?" She crossed her arms and looked at Yahiro who chuckled.

He leaned forward and just before touching her lips with his he whispered "I think she has to wait for that" he pushed her against the cushions and stand up straight while the door opened.  
"MEGUMI!" shouted a lot off people. Yahiro walked aside so that the special A could stand with Megumi. He stood next to Aoi and Alisa now.  
"So you told him, right?" He said to Alisa.  
"Yeah, I did… And you told her." Alisa looked at Megumi who was now being hugged by Finn and Sakura.

"What are you, physic?" Yahiro asked. Alisa giggled and walked to the bed.

"Good luck with her." Yahiro said to Aoi. "You need that."

xXx

It's been a month since Megumi came out of her coma. After the doctors saw she was doing great they immediately send her home. Right now Megumi was walking out school with Jun, Ryuu, Sakura and Finn. Sakura and Finn we're invited for diner. When they got at the limo Megumi saw Yahiro standing behind it with his motorcycle.

"I think somebody is waiting for you." Sakura giggled.

"Why didn't he come into the greenhouse?" Finn asked.

'Last time he came Ryuu-nii and Jun-kun almost killed him.' Megumi smiled showing her new eraser board Yahiro bought her. 'I think I'll see you guys at home' and she gave her eraser board to Jun. After that she ran to Yahiro gave him a kiss, putting on the helmet he had with him for her and getting on the motorcycle.

"Hold on, angel." Yahiro said starting the motorclycle.

"Always."

xXx

**The end.  
Yes people. It is the ending. I'ts done… I FINNISHED A STORY WHAT WASN'T A ONE SHOT! I'm proud at myself =3 Hope you guys liked it. See you with my next story… Maybe I'm going to finish kiss.. or start at the beginning? **


End file.
